


Under Hot Water (A Post Call-Out Consolation Prize)

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Firefighters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot.</p><p>Firefighters Kagami and Makoto try to scrub up after a particularly dirty call out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Hot Water (A Post Call-Out Consolation Prize)

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot for valkyrie-reborn who requested some Makoto x Kagami crossover fun for my Hump Day Porn Prompt Party. So valkyrie-reborn said “firefighters”, Empress' brain replied “post-dirty-job hot showers”. Enjoy!

“Come here... no, it's – hey-”

Kagami scowled, eyebrows furrowed as he reached out to take Makoto's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcefully swivelling the other around to face him. The water from the shower overhead beat down on them both with a heat that was bordering on self inflicted torture but it was the only way to get this kind of grime off. Black smears of oil, cemented to their skin with a nice matte finish thanks to several layers of ash, soot and dirt streaked both of their bodies, faces included. Kagami scrubbed furiously at Makoto's cheek, trying in vain to remove a particularly stubborn mark without rubbing his face red raw. Makoto wrinkled his nose as one of Kagami's hands held his head still under the stream of volcanic water and the thumb of his other hand smoothed firmly over his face.

“Ow,” Makoto pouted, trying to crane away from Kagami's rough ministrations.

“Hey, I almost had it-”

Kagami huffed in frustration as Makoto shied out of his grip, tenderly rubbing the spot Kagami had been trying to clean off (and that God forsaken smudge was still there). Makoto reached behind him, pulling back with a bar of soap in his hand. He held it up with a fatigued smile before lathering his hand in softly scented bubbles which he smoothed gently over his own face. As he washed, there was a sudden flurry of movement as the soap slipped from Makoto's grasp and he tried, in vain, to snatch it from the air before it fell to the tiled floor with a wet smack. Kagami rolled his eyes as Makoto gave a sheepish grin and crouched to fetch it.

He jumped with a gasp as he felt something soft brush his bare hip and he glanced down in surprise to see Makoto, soap in hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the taut slope of his hipbones. Beautiful green eyes danced with promises of mischief as a coy smile painted a devilish expression on his face. Then his face donned a glimmer of thinly veiled innocence as he left another delicate kiss slightly lower than the last one, gaze flicking up as Kagami's body shifted and blocked some of the torrential water from Makoto's eyes. Maintaining that eye contact, Makoto slowly, purposefully parted his lips and Kagami's cock was caressed by a completely different wet heat to the shower water still throwing steam up off his body. A small moan escaped him as his still mostly soft length was swallowed up completely in Makoto's enticing touch, tongue melded to the curve of his shaft.

Makoto's tongue lapped at the underside of Kagami's cock as he bobbed his head, throwing a little twist of his lips and an eager hum that had him filling out his mouth until he could no longer swallow down to the base of his red curls with ease. Kagami groaned, a stuttered sound of approval as Makoto's hand reached up to curl around the rest of the length he was struggling to take with his mouth. Kagami's hands trailed along Makoto's tanned shoulders, skin hot and raw from the steaming shower to tangle in his short hair, fingers clenching suddenly as Makoto hollowed his cheeks. Makoto steadied himself against Kagami's hips, which had fallen back to press against the warm tiles of the shower wall and arch forward, allowing Makoto to force more and more of him down his throat until Kagami was panting hard, precome leaking from his tip and filling Makoto's throat. Makoto drank up the sticky beads of arousal, making his saliva viscid and stringy though when he finally pulled off with a shuddering inhale, ribbons of wetness connecting Kagami's now swollen red cock to his mouth were washed away all too quickly.

“O-oi... Ma-haah-koto...”

“Hnn?” Makoto tilted his head, a vision of naivety were it not for the intense fire that burned in his eyes as he flicked his gaze up to Kagami, who bore a deep flush from his neck up that wasn't entirely from the heat of the shower.

Makoto rested Kagami's cock on his tongue, the weight heavy and arousing as it dribbled more salted musk from its twitching tip. He let it drip over his taste buds, enjoying Kagami's taste – sweat seasoned tinctures atop sweet, almost refreshing cleanliness. Water ran down his face (he wondered briefly if the mark on his cheek was gone yet) and pooled along his lip as he opened his mouth to ask “what is it, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami moaned, bucking his hips, demanding more from Makoto's lips that were teasing him, moulded to the underside of his cock and suckling gently on the sensitive spot below his head. He managed to stammer out a weak “f-feels good...” before his breath caught in his chest and his shoulders pressed deep into the tiles behind him as his back arched, hips flush to Makoto's chin as Makoto took a deep breath and engulfed Kagami in full, wrapping his lips tightly around the girth pushing at the back of his throat. Kagami's voice cracked and he keened, head tipped back as water ran down his chest, splashing against Makoto's face as he closed his eyes and angled his head just _so_ , so when Kagami next thrust up into the soft wetness of his mouth his cock slipped across his tongue to be enveloped in the tight constriction of his throat. Chest shuddering as he held his breath in a way only a well trained swimmer could, Makoto gripped Kagami's hips in his hands, pulling him closer, forcing him deeper and Kagami cried out, voice reverberating in the dizzying heat of the small room as the tightness caressing his cock, lathing at the underside, keeping him constantly on edge became too much. He gripped Makoto's hair as he came, emptying himself in body-wracking tremors with a moan twisted around a shuddering exhale. He panted and helped Makoto to his feet with a grin and shaky laugh only to be rewarded with a jet of water hitting his cheek from Makoto's pursed lips. 

“Hey-!” Kagami began, disgust furrowing his brow before he was interrupted.

“It's alright, I swallowed,” Makoto smiled warmly, humour colouring his tone. 

Kagami glared at him and needlessly wiped a hand down the spot Makoto's impromptu water gun had struck him, the shower (now running slightly cooler as the hot water supplies began to deplete noticeably) still raining down on them. His expression waived into a bright laugh.

“Makoto – you still have dirt on your face.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
